A Promise of New Life
by doctorwholover
Summary: Rose is kidnapped by the Master, who turns out to have ulterior typical "Master-like" motives. The Doctor needs to rescue her, preferably before his plans are carried out on Rose. Rated T to be safe, as this story might get a little bumpy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This story has been 'sort of' done before, but I hope to add my own twists and turns and to spice things up a bit with this one. I don't think it's ever been done in quite this way before, so I hope you enjoy! Please R &R!**

Rose Tyler left the Tardis, walking toward her mum's flat with a smile on her face. The Doctor was being particularly whiny about having to park for a day, but Rose knew he would be there waiting on her when she returned. It was dark and cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. They had just come from Krop Tor, probably the scariest adventure she had ever had with the Doctor. She had been shaken up, to say the least. The Doctor had, as well, even if he hadn't been willing to admit it. He had spent a bit more time with her, just talking, which was unusual. He usually just went straight into the next place, but he hadn't even mentioned it yet. His whininess about being at her mum's wasn't near as pronounced as it typically is. Rose thought that the prospect of having to live the slow domestic life had scared him, and honestly Rose had been terrified she would never see her mum again, or the Doctor for that matter. As she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, she thought about when he was descending down into the pit and he had unlatched himself from his rope. The Doctor had said her name, Ida had said. She wondered what he had been thinking. She would definitely never know. The Doctor wasn't one to talk about his feelings…like, never.

She was nearing the stairs when she stopped, hearing a noise. Her head snapped to the left, looking down the street. It was dark, so she couldn't see much.

"Hello?" she voiced, her eyes zeroing in on a shape in the dark that looked like someone.

The person stood stock still, eerily so, before they took a few steps forward.

"Are you Rose Tyler?" A man's voice asked. Rose still couldn't make out his face.

"Um...who's asking?" She asked, her heart rate speeding up as she nervously glanced behind her at the Tardis, wondering when the Doctor would follow her.

The man chuckled and came a few steps forward, and Rose saw his face. He wasn't ugly, and if Rose hadn't been so hung up on the Doctor she might even call him handsome. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, and a smirk that just added to what she could tell was a cocky attitude. He clasped his hands together dramatically.

"Oh, how I've waited to meet the one and only Rose Tyler," the man said, his smile too wide.

Rose was extremely uncomfortable, and she moved a couple of steps away from him. "Please leave me alone," She said, turning to continue up the stairs.

His hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Hey!" Rose yelped.

"Listen to me. I know who you are, and you're coming with me," The man said, still smirking.

Suddenly, men with black armor approached Rose from all sides, the first one to reach her immediately putting their gloved hand over her mouth. They drug her to a nearby van and took her away, disappearing from view about three minutes before the Doctor exited the Tardis. Oblivious to the danger Rose was in, he slowly walked up to Jackie's flat, trying not to drag his feet. He was getting more used to domestics the longer he traveled with Rose. She just had that way about her. He sometimes felt like he would do anything for her, and sometimes that scared him. After Krop Tor, he realized how close he had come to revealing his feelings for Rose. Even when he hadn't been actually talking to Rose, he hadn't been able to do it. He knew deep down how he felt, but he also knew her life was a lot shorter than his. A mere blink of an eye comparatively. It depressed him to no end, but he couldn't ever reveal how he felt. It would be too painful for him.

Finally reaching the door, he knocked.

"Coming!" He heard Jackie's voice from somewhere inside the flat. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous to see her again. Sometimes, he got slapped and he never knew when it was coming.

The door opened, revealing Jackie Tyler, her face covered in the usual excessive amount of makeup and wearing jeans and a purple shirt.

"Ah! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She yelled, reaching for him in a big hug, then releasing him after moment. "Where's my daughter?"

The Doctor glanced behind her into the flat. "She came up before me, she should have been here like five minutes ago."

Jackie froze. "Doctor…she's not here."

The Doctor's stomach dropped, and he had a terrible feeling. He took off without another word, running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he reached the bottom, he looked in every direction, desperate to see her standing nearby but fearing the worst. It took Jackie a few seconds before she was standing beside her, and immediately she began blaming him.

"Doctor, you're supposed to watch out for her! What if she's hurt? What if someone took her? Why can't you keep a better eye on her? Why weren't you with her?" Jackie yelled, grabbing him by his jacket lapels.

"Jackie, I swear I was only away from her for five minutes. She was walking up to your flat. I don't…I don't know what could have happened, but I promise I will find her, okay?" The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay?"

Jackie nodded, tears springing to her eyes. The Doctor ran towards the Tardis. "Stay in the flat, Jackie! I'll call you when I find her."

Jackie gasped and followed. "You think I'm just gonna wait here and worry while you swan off and run around, trying to find her? I'm coming with you."

"Jackie, please wait here. She may come back," The Doctor said, having stopped and turned around to face Jackie again.

Jackie looked down, considering that. "Alright, fine, but I know you know my number and if you find her, you call me immediately."

The Doctor nodded and turned again. Entering the Tardis, he pulled up the camera feed on his monitors. Rewinding to approximately ten minutes ago, he watched Rose walk away from the Tardis and reach the bottom of the stairs. There, she paused, and seemed to be focused on something just off-screen. The Doctor's hearts felt like they were in his throat as he watched her back away from the unseen thing off-screen, and then a man appeared, just barely coming into view. The Doctor examined him, trying to understand what was happening. Then, Rose was surrounded by several others, all dressed in dark clothing, and she was dragged away. The Doctor watched as the original man turned and looked directly at the Tardis, giving the Doctor a good look at his face. He didn't recognize him at all, and had no clues as to why he had taken Rose. Feeling completely hopeless, he wracked his brain for ideas, anything at all that would help him find her.

Rose Tyler woke up groggy and cold. She was lying down on a hard surface, and her back and neck hurt. She groaned as she raised up, rubbing the back of her neck to try to ease the pain. The lights were very bright, and she carefully opened one eye and then the other. She was in a white room that contained a bed, a toilet, a camera in one corner attached to the ceiling, and a door. She was wearing a white hospital gown and white socks. One tiny window was in the door, and she could see a white hallway. It was very quiet, chilling Rose to her core, and Rose immediately jumped up and ran toward the door, banging her hands against it.

"Let me out! Hello?! Let me out!" She shouted at anyone who would listen.

She listened and heard nothing but the eerie silence. She looked around the room, looking for anything she could use to try to pick the door or flaws in the walls or other ways out. She came up empty, much to her disappointment. Whoever wanted her to be in this room wanted to make very sure she stayed indefinitely. She sat down on the cot and sighed. There was no way out.

"Doctor, please come find me," Rose whispered. A mechanical sound interrupted her thoughts and she looked toward the camera. It had moved to see her better, and she sighed again.

"LET ME GO!" Rose screamed at it.

Rose screamed at the camera until she grew too tired and her voice grew too hoarse to continue. She collapsed on the cot, pulling up the thin sheet over her. Whoever had taken her would have to deal with the Doctor eventually. She wasn't worried. She trusted the Doctor with her life and more.

The door opened several hours later, and in walked two armored men who grabbed her out of the bed and pushed her against a wall. Once she was restrained, even though she fought every second, a third man walked in. It was the man from her mum's flat, the one who had known who she was. He had the same smirk on his face, she could see it better in the blinding light in the white room. He clasped his hands together and squealed with delight.

"Oh, my! Rose Tyler, you are quite something. You fight so hard to be free, even when there's no possible way it could work. You are quite something, my dear," he spoke, coming to stand directly in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" Rose asked, staring him down.

The man raised an index finger to his chin, scratching it absentmindedly. "Well, Rose, it's a bit complicated what my plans are. And honestly, it's not your concern, dear. You are instrumental in my plans, love, just know that."

Rose cringed when he called her 'love'. "Just let me go."

The man laughed. "And miss the Doctor coming to save his damsel in distress? I think not. You see, I know who you are, and I know the Doctor will try his best to find you and…he will probably succeed, but then I can kill him," and here his voice quieted and turned absolutely sinister, "Once and for all."

Rose shivered, unwilling to think about the Doctor dying again. "You can't kill him."

The man cackled maniacally. "Can't kill him? Oh, that's rich! He's a Time Lord, but he isn't immortal, dear. There are ways. I could force his regenerations until he runs out. Oh, that would be fun. Or I could force him to die and then kill him _while_ he's regenerating, which destroys the process and would kill him for good. The possibilities are endless, love."

Rose's eyes were wide as she realized that this man knew way too much about the Doctor and what he was. "Who are you?"

"Love, it's not important that you know who I am,…but I'm going to tell you. I'm the Master, and I have known the Doctor since we were children running in Gallifrey's redgrass fields. I'm going to ruin his life, and then I'm going to kill him. I begin my long list of delightful tortures with taking his girlfriend. Oh, how he loves his earthly playthings," He laughed again, and Rose could tell the Master loved to hear himself talk.

"It'll never work. I'm not his girlfriend, and he would never fall for that," Rose bravely spoke, her voice only shaking a little.

"Oh, it'll work. You're more important to him than he's willing to admit, and he gets to watch while I destroy everything he loves. You will be injected every day with hormones and other chemicals I have determined would be effective in creating the perfect Gallifreyan incubator," the Master answered.

Rose shook her head, confused. "What?!"

"I'm going to create a Gallifreyan child, continue my Gallifreyan line, and what better way to piss off the Doctor than by using his girlfriend to do it? You have been touched by the Tardis herself, the last one in existence. You have the vortex swimming through your veins, and I know the Doctor has seen it. I'm interested to know what effects that interaction has had on you, love," The Master explained, coming closer and raising his hand to her face.

Rose turned her head, trying to get away from his hands.

"Now," He spoke. A syringe came up and something was injected into her neck and she yelped from the sharp prick into her skin.

"There, there. Everything's okay, love. Just let it happen. You will be taken care of here, and if you're really good, you might be allowed to have improved accommodations. What would you say about coming to live in my private quarters, huh?" The Master again stroked her face.

Rose thought he might try to kiss her as their faces were so close, so she looked him directly in the eyes and spat in his face. The Master's eyes closed in response, but his smile never faltered. Deep in his throat, he laughed.

"I love your spirit. I look forward to breaking it," The Master whispered, and then crashed his lips down on hers, moving so harshly Rose thought her lips might bruise.

He broke the kiss but didn't move away. "You may find that there's another Time Lord who would give you the attention you desire. Don't rule it out."

Then, he moved away. When he was out of the room, the men released her and walked out as well. Rose stayed strong until they were outside, but then she crumpled to the floor, her hand covering her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized how lost she was. The hormones and other 'chemicals' in her system were making her feel dizzy, so she again crawled over to the cot and laid down in the fetal position, feeling completely hopeless and lost as the tears flowed down her cheek. She wondered where the Doctor was, and if he was looking for her. She desperately hoped he was.

 **There ya go! Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I'm not getting any awards for timely updates lol but here is the next one!**

It turned out, the Doctor didn't have to track down Rose himself. He received a video message, which shocked him as he knew it was impossible. The man on the screen had an expression so cocky and confident that the Doctor's eyebrows rose in disbelief. The man laughed at the Doctor's bewildered expression.

"Ah, Doctor. Long time, no see. Do you know who I am?" He paused only a millisecond, only long enough for the Doctor's mouth to open to answer. "I imagine you don't. It was so long ago, so very, very long ago, since you've seen me. I didn't have this same face, either. I've changed. You honestly don't remember, do you?"

The Doctor's expression hardened. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah, now where's the fun in simply telling you. Come on, guess!" The man smiled giddily, clasping his hand together like he'd just received a great gift.

The Doctor groaned. "I will not guess."

The man's smile immediately fell. "Still no fun, Doctor. Still no fun. Even back on Gallifrey, you were never any fun. Come on, now, Doctor, there's a big hint."

The Doctor froze. "Gallifrey? You're a…a Time Lord?"

The man sneered and laughed. "Bingo! Now we're cooking!"

The Doctor just stared, trying to think of who this could possibly be. When the answer came to him, he sighed and his eyes closed in utter dread. "You're the Master."

"RRRRIGHT! I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about all the fun we had on Gallifrey! Indeed, that would be a pity," The man yelled as the Doctor struggled to rationalize how this was possible.

"How did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Now, there's an interesting question, Doctor. The Time War…everyone died, so many of our people. The Daleks died, as well, though I hear through certain channels they resemble cockroaches in their ability to stay dead. Now, my dear Doctor, how did you escape the Time War yourself? Me, I wasn't there. I wasn't gonna fight for my homeland, you see, all those pompous bloated aristocrats that had never turned a kind eye towards me? No, definitely not! I refused to come, refused to help. Honestly, I might have been the only Time Lord who wasn't there. Were you there, Doctor? Oh, you must have been. You and your idiotic heroism, I can't imagine you being anywhere else," The Doctor laughed at the end, a shrill chest heaving guffaw from deep in his ribcage.

The Doctor just stared, barely able to even process that a Time Lord had survived simply because he hadn't been there. Everyone had been called home to help fight. It had never even occurred to him, even being the rebel he was, to not answer it. He had loved his planet, and some of the people on it.

"Master, why…why didn't you contact me before?" The Doctor barely spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

"Because, Doctor, I've been busy. Searching, traveling, researching…and I've found the one thing that we as the last of the Time Lords need…the rebuilding of the Gallifreyan race! Doctor, we can be the creators of the new Gallifreyan bloodline!" The Master was yelling now, obviously having strong feelings, manic as they are, about his plans.

The Doctor squinted, not quite grasping the Master's intent or the meaning behind his crazed words. "Um…how do you propose we would do that? I don't know of any looms around, and even if there were, there are no more Tardises other than my own. I've scanned and scanned, and nothing. You don't have one hiding away somewhere do you? They would be forced to remain on Earth forever, which could get tricky."

The Master laughed again. "Oh, Doctor, you misunderstand. Humans wouldn't need to exist. We would make Earth our home base, our new home. Gallifreyans would repopulate this Earth and we would live on, Doctor, we would create a new life!"

The Doctor shook his head. "And I suppose the humans would just…live in peace with us?"

The Master smiled cynically. "Oh, Doctor…no, they would die. They would die so that we could live. So that our race would live."

The Doctor straightened and his face became hard with anger. "No, you will not do this. I won't allow it."

The Master sighed, as though truly hurt by the Doctor's words. "I thought you might say that. But, Doctor, you didn't hear the best part of my plan," The Master paused here and leaned towards the camera as though it was a great secret, "I have something you've lost."

The Doctor's mouth fell open in shock. Rose. It had to be Rose. "What do you have?"

The Master smiled and then turned very serious. "See for yourself."

The camera went black but then readjusted as a white room came into view. He could easily see a blonde woman beating against the door and screaming. He would know her voice anywhere. She was yelling for someone to let her out, for help,…for him. She turned and slid down to the floor, folding in on herself as tears flowed down her face. His hearts broke.

"Rose…," the Doctor breathed, and he heard the Master's manic laugh as the camera switched back to him.

"Ah, yes…the infamous Rose Tyler. I have searched for her for a while, well, ever since I heard of what happened at Satellite 5, that is. It must have been something to see how she absorbed the vortex, Doctor. She became…what few of us have even dreamed of. She became a goddess that day. Tell me, what was it like, knowing your precious little human would die for you?" The Master asked, smiling for ear to ear.

The Doctor let his head drop down as he closed his eyes, "It was heartbreaking. My only goal is to keep my companions safe and show them the universe, and I failed that day."

The Master snickered and shook his head. "No, my old friend, you definitely succeeded. I obviously know something that you don't, which just gives me...," He paused here, closing his eyes and outstretching his arms, "…SO much joy!"

"Master, tell me! If you've done anything to her, I swear I'll-"

"YOU'LL WHAT?! You are just a sniveling little coward deep down, Doctor. You haven't changed at all in the centuries since I've seen you. All you are is a coward and it's all you'll ever be," The Master gritted his teeth in anger as he practically spat at the Doctor.

"Tell me," The Doctor softly spoke, his anger so great his hands were shaking.

The Master seemed to soften drastically and unexpectedly, as was his personality. He put his hand to his chin as though deep in thought.

"Doctor, I wonder…what would you do if your companion turned out to be our only shot at rebuilding the Gallifreyan race?" The Master asked calmly and eerily quiet.

The Doctor's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"No one absorbs the time vortex without becoming changed, Doctor. Well, besides us, of course. We just regenerate. But your girl…she changed herself, with some help from the Tardis, that is. She's different now…like us…well, sort of. She's a bit…well, unaware that these changes occurred. Someone blocked her memories, after all. But, no matter, I will unblock them myself soon," The Master said this all as though it were the most natural thing in the world and the Doctor struggled to process it all.

"How do you know this? She's fine other than being kidnapped and imprisoned by the likes of you!" The Doctor vehemently spoke.

"I did my research, Doctor. When I heard the tale of Satellite 5, I had to see for myself," The Master said with a wink.

"Leave. Her. Alone. Now," The Doctor practically snarled.

The Master feigned fear as he put his arms up, and then he laughed, a frightening shrill sound. "Don't command me to do anything, Doctor. For it is you who are in the palm of MY hand! If I were to but snap my fingers, I could have her killed in a second. Don't test me, old friend."

The Doctor paled at the mention of him killing Rose, and he sobered. "What do you want from me? What do I need to do?"

The Master paused, and then a smile broke out on his face, every tooth in his skull showing. "Ah, now there's the real question. What can you do for me? Well, the short answer is…nothing. I have what I want. You see, Rose is the key to bringing forth an entire new Time Lord race, with me being the Father to lead them all into this new generation…and your lovely Rose as their mother." He paused here for effect, watching the Doctor's expression very closely.

The Doctor's stomach dropped as he let the Master's words rumble around in his head.

"That is my plan, Doctor, and now you know. However, I'm afraid I have a date…a date with a certain beautiful companion of yours, and I mustn't keep her waiting. Tata!" The screen went black just like that, while the Doctor screamed.

"NOOOO!" He yelled, thumping his hands on the console, mentally apologizing immediately to the Tardis for letting his anger get the better of him.

He felt hopeless, he felt disgusting and small. He felt bested, which he really didn't like to feel at all. The Master had been absent from his life for centuries. Where had he been? The Doctor sighed hopelessly, dropping his tired body down into the jump seat.

"Rose, I'll find you somehow. I'm so sorry," he breathed, and received a sympathetic mental caress from the Tardis.


End file.
